The Astronomy Tower
by Sevish
Summary: He didn't know her until that night in the tower. What lies have they to themselves to get to this point? Can a relationship formed of Chaos and Hardship survive?


The Astronomy Tower

Chapter 1: rendezvous'

They had been meeting for several months now in the astronomy tower in the dead of the night so no one was to know about their relationship not even their best friends. It was a forbidden relationship that seemed to be born from hardship and Chaos. It had begun the night of the second task, He had been trying to recover from his injuries in the hospital wing but was unable to do so because of the screaming hoard of fans that blanketed him. He was the youngest person ever to enter the Tri-wizard tournament and was receiving more attention than he had asked for. In all honesty all he really wanted was to disappear and get some sleep. So when Madam Pomfrey was away for the slightest second he seized his chance to slip off to the astronomy tower where he had thought he could get some sleep. He couldn't have been more wrong.

There she was, Her long raven black hair tied into shoulder length ponytail that shimmered in the moonlight as if made from silk thread. She was only partially dressed and did not realize that he was there. He froze solid, should he move and face the constant attention or stay here and risk death? However, it was too late she had noticed him.

"Harry Potter!?!" She cursed loudly

"Shhh, Are you trying to get me caught?" Quieted Harry as she quickly pulled on her green patterned pajamas that hugged her hips and chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some privacy. Hey, Pansy, What are you doing in the Astronomy tower?"

"That's none of your business, Potter." Pansy growled

"It looks like you had the same idea I did."

"And that would be?"

"To get away; what are you running from?"

Pansy scowled "Just leave."

"No! Why don't you run back to your little Slytherian friends and have a good laugh at my expense, I'll deal with you tomorrow." Harry spat. He had expected a well-placed hex or an unfeeling barb to fly from her personage, but all that was heard was complete and total silence. After a few moments of wondering if he was get the business end of Pansy's wand in the heart, however, he turned around and found that she was just quivering with what looked like tears welling up in her eyes.

"You bastard." She hissed as her porcelain cheeks reddened and tears became too heavy to stay in her eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she had begun to sob as she seemed to fight to keep the tears inside. Harry moved closer to her only to catch a familiar smell and noticed a small vile on the ground. Harry pushed around her and picked it up with his good arm and gave it a sniff. Hemlock, the liquid inside was Hemlock.

"Pansy," Harry glared at her "What were you planning to do with poison?"

"..."

"Pansy..."

"Kill myself!! Ok. Are you happy now? I thought you'd have been happy to be rid of an enemy!" She screamed at Harry as she could no longer hold the tears at bay and collapsed to her knees.

"Pansy, I've never considered you an enemy; an annoyance maybe, but never an enemy."

"Wha.. (hic) What?"

"Pansy, tell me what is going on with you!"

"NO!" Pansy grasped for the Hemlock, but only succeeded in knocking both herself and Harry to the ground, while shattering the vial of hemlock.

"Bastard! BASTARD!!" Pansy pounded on Harry's chest with waning strength until she found her face buried in Harry's chest.

That was three weeks ago and since she has only let minor snippets of information slip. From what he had learned from Pansy was that it had all begun to go down hill when she agreed to date Draco. The Relationship had seemed to be going well enough in its early stages but soon things changed as Draco showed his breeding. Draco had become demanding and controlling. Pansy was to be charming and never away from his side in public while quiet and obedient in private. Pansy had never been the type to bend to anyone's will even Draco's. However, something seemed to drive her over the brink of what she could handle and she still had not told Harry what had happened. Draco had given her the impression that anyone she confided in would gain first hand knowledge of the crucio curse.

The very next day Harry learned what exactly life was like for Pansy as he was going back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Hermione and Ron had just finished a long study session in the library and decided to take the scenic route back when they found Pansy and Draco. Draco had his hand at Pansy's throat, seemingly under a paralysis spell, and his wand pointed at her belly button leisurely inching up her blouse, unbuttoning it gradually. They stayed behind the corner and watched from a hidden position.

"What in the world?" wondered Hermione

"Pansy!" said Harry as he tried to rush in but was stopped in the middle.

"Whoa, Harry, We should just stay out of it."

"And let that git hurt Pansy!"

"Harry, she might be into that kind of thing." Reasoned Hermione.

"Look at her eyes, Hermione, you're a girl, what do you think is going on her head?" snapped Harry as Hermione saw the grief stricken tears that where falling from Pansy's eyes as she struggled feebly against Draco's vice grip while he undid the last button."

"Let's get the bastard." Snarled Hermione. Harry walked into the open and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Malfoy!" yelled Harry, as Draco was startled into stepping away from Pansy. Without a second of hesitation Harry venomously muttered one word "Expeliarmus!" and a brilliant flash of crimson light erupted from his wand Draco flew backwards crashing painfully through several wooden pillars and landing unconscious on his back.

"No.. Nobody asked for your help…" Huffed Pansy as she drew her blouse together so her exposed chest would no longer be exposed.

"Pansy, don't…" Harry glanced down at her and quietly pulled her into a soft embrace. Ron and Hermione watched silently as Pansy's emotions exploded into Harry's chest. Had this happened before, how many times had it happened before and had Draco ever succeeded? Draco began to stir and wobbled to his feet.

"So this is why you want to leave me."

"Left you, Malfoy." corrected Harry.

"After everything I've done for you."

"Leave me alone! I don't want anything more to do with you!" Screamed a sobbing Pansy

"Whore!" yelled Draco as he feebly lifted his wand to attack but was met with dual hexes from Ron and Hermione. Again unconscious Draco was now a slimy looking platinum blonde crab lying on the floor, unmoving.

That day the trio helped Pansy collect herself and got her cleaned up. When they brought her to the Slytherian common room they were met by Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode, apparently not all the Slytherian were aligned with Malfoy, just afraid of him. Blaise and Millicent gave the trio knowing and thankful glances as they took Pansy into the common room. "You shouldn't have interfered, but thank you." Said Blaise "Watch your backs." She warned.

"We can handle Malfoy." Said Hermione

"I hope so." Responded Millicent, as she closed the door.

That was the sum of it, the culmination of the events that brings us to the present. So there Harry laid on his back waiting for the girl he was helping with her problems. The Astronomy tower's enchanted panorama of the night sky twinkled and danced as if it had not a single care or woe. In all honesty Harry did not expect Pansy to show up after the ordeal she had suffered through at Malfoy's hands. However, the door creaked open and in stalked a shadowy figure. At first Harry could not tell who or what it was, but as the creature moved into view he realized that it was Pansy. However, she was not wearing her normal pajamas but a black robe. Harry tried to get up but pinned to the ground as Pansy straddled his waist and placed the tip of her wand under his chin. "Pansy…"

"Shh," quieted Pansy "I have one question; your answer will determine what I do to you." Harry nodded "Why?" Without words Harry knew what she was asking. She was asking why he had saved her, why had he stopped her from killing herself despite the pain she had caused him, and why did he spend the effort to make her feel better? He knew she had the wand at his throat, she had told him herself in their sessions in the astronomy tower. She had never had a respectable relationship with any male, so it goes without saying she would be defensive after having her life ruined on many different occasions.

"Because," Harry gathered his thoughts "because life, of any size, shape, or birth should be respected, yours especially." Pansy had heard what she had needed to hear, she dropped her wand and laid on top of Harry. Pansy pushed her lips to Harry's and took them by force. She kissed him hard and fast as if she was trying to make up for the lost affection. Harry understood this and returned the kiss with all he could muster and for one night, at least, all the cares that bothered these two seemed to disappear as they held each other.

Soon the morning came and Harry rolled over to find that the place Pansy had been was empty. Instead of grasping the small porcelain skinned beauty who was suppose to have been laying beside him; he held a note, written on muggle notebook paper. It read,

Dear Harry,

As much as I wanted to be with you when you woke up, I couldn't knowing what I was sent there to do. Harry, when Mr. Malfoy found out about our relationship I was sent to bind you and take you to Draco's father. However, you and your friends are the only ones who have ever shown me any respect. That is why I couldn't lead you to harm. Harry do not come looking for me. My time is short, and HE does not tolerate betrayal. I am glad to say that I have had at least one true friend. Goodbye Harry.

Thank you for loving me,

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was gone and she had taken everything she usually brought to the Astronomy tower with her, save one pair of back silk panties. Harry picked them up and looked at them as he ran the past night through his head. Pansy had hexed the word "goodbye" that would appear in bright golden letters whenever he touched them. Wait, betrayal, if Harry knew anything Luscious was ten times worse than Draco and infinitely more powerful. If Pansy had crossed both father and son; she would be in more trouble than she knew. Harry had to do something!


End file.
